


My Brother’s Blessing

by Autumnalpalmetto



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnalpalmetto/pseuds/Autumnalpalmetto
Summary: Aaron and Matt get a surprise night to themselves, they start a movie and Matt quickly falls asleep. An uninvited visitor throws a wrench in their plans.For Hedy, non-sexual intimacy/touching/closeness and meeting the friends
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: AFTG Exchange Fall 2020





	My Brother’s Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djhedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/gifts).



Movie nights with Matt were Aaron’s favorite. Whenever Nicky had a late night study group they would cuddle up on the couch and watch something, bickering over the movie choices though they both knew that Matt would fall asleep within twenty minutes and Aaron would be left to watch it alone as he snuggled close to his boyfriend. Aaron loved the quiet time, he rarely got a moment alone to think, and he loved watching Matt sleep, basking in the light sounds of his snoring. His thoughts drifted from the movie, to school work, to family and friends, never staying in one place too long. It was his own little meditation.

Tonight was spontaneous, Nicky was asked to study last minute giving them no time to get their homework done early enough to get the night off. Luckily they were both just enough ahead on their work that they could squeeze in one night without completing an assignment. For once Matt let Aaron pick the movie without arguing, already yawning despite the time. Aaron put on the film and sat down on the oversized couch, leaning his back on the armrest so Matt could pick whatever position he wanted. 

“Popcorn?” Matt asked from the kitchen, where he was gathering their drinks.

“We just ate dinner.” Aaron smiled to himself.

Matt walked in the room, carrying two beers with his sweat pants riding low on his hips. He’d had a shirt when he went into the kitchen, Aaron would have noticed if he hadn’t.

Matt chuckled as he handed Aaron his beer. “Like what you see?”

“Shut up.” Aaron turned toward the tv, ignoring Matt completely.

He liked looking, he was allowed to look, however, he did not like being teased about it. Aaron pressed play on the remote and settled farther into the couch. While he waited to see where Matt would sit he opened his beer and took a drink. Instead of opening his own beer Matt stole Aaron’s and took a drink with a cheeky grin. It was too cute for Aaron to even pretend to be mad. It was even more cute when Matt sat down in the middle of the couch, turning and laying down so his head rested in Aaron’s thigh. Without him telling it to, Aaron’s hand made its way into Matt’s hair. 

They fell together naturally, Aaron didn’t have to think about his movements, his body moved to accommodate Matt without conscious thought coming into play. Matt sighed as Aaron scratched his head, and Aaron sighed as Matt rubbed his cheek on his shorts. His hand slowed as Aaron brought his attention back to the movie, all movements coming from a force of habit rather than choice. He could probably stop if he wanted to, but he didn’t ever want to.

“That chick is the bad guy,” Matt said a few minutes later. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “No, she’s the unbeatable badass who’s going to train the main guy to be better than her in one cleverly edited montague.”

“Oh fuck that,” Matt said as he stuck his tongue out at the tv. “Why can’t she save the day by herself.”

“Because she’s not the ‘chosen one’ from whatever the fuck prophecy.”

“It's misogyny, is what it is.”

“Yes dear, I know.” Aaron patted Matt’s cheek, enjoying the faint flush that came across it. “Would you like to watch something else?”

Matt rolled onto his back between Aaron’s legs and looked up at him. “It doesn't matter which movie we watch because this happens in, like, all of them.”

“When you grow up, you should make a movie where the badass is a guy and he trains a woman to be better than him in one montague.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Spite is a powerful motivator.” 

Matt smiled up at Aaron, rolling over to look at the screen again. Just when the movie drew Aaron back in, Matt kissed his leg, nuzzling into the spot afterward.

“You don’t have to stay awake.”

“I’m not tired,” Matt said, voice low like he was half asleep. 

Aaron chuckled to himself, patting Matt’s cheek again. Once his hand was back in Matt’s hair it only took a couple of minutes to lull him to sleep. Watch the movie or watch Matt sleep, Aaron couldn’t decide. The movie would catch his attention and then Matt would snore and he’d have to look at him, which lasted until the movie was interesting enough to draw him back. 

About half way through the movie, the front door opened. With his back to the door Aaron had no way of knowing who it was. He silently cursed Matt for always leaving it unlocked when he was home. As he turned his head to try and see who it was, Andrew walked into the living room. He stood in front of the tv as he looked them over. The only sounds in the room were Matt’s light snoring and the low voices on the TV. Aaron froze, not daring to move a muscle while Andrew examined him.

After a tense moment Andrew walked away without saying anything. The fridge opened and closed again, then the cupboard. Beeping made Aaron jump, which in turn made Matt stir. He ran his hand through Matt’s hair as he listened, waiting for something to happen. The microwave whirred, low hum growing louder and older with every passing moment. His heart beat harder and harder as the sound bounced around his head. The first pop of popcorn made him jump again. It hit him, Andrew was making popcorn.

Aaron calmed himself by matching up his breathing with Matt’s and running his hand through his hair. It worked in that he had his breathing under control, but his heart refused to cooperate. The damn thing beat against his chest like it was trying to break it’s way out. So what, Andrew knew now. No big deal, it’s not like they were hiding it. Well, they were, but they weren’t. They were not actively hiding it, but also not actively showing their relationship off. Too complicated to think about while he waited for Andrew’s reaction.

He didn’t have much time to get his thoughts under control. Andrew walked back in, pulling a desk chair out and sitting down in it. He opened his bag of popcorn, tossing some in his mouth as he looked anywhere but at Aaron and Matt. Aaron was torn between waiting for Andrew to speak and just saying something, if Matt wasn’t sleeping on his he would have said something already. 

Andrew pulled a beer out of his hoodie pocket and opened it, taking a big sip before turning to look Aaron in the eye.

“Does Katelyn know about this?” Andrew asked as he stared him down.

Aaron nodded. “Yes.”

“And Dan?”

“Yeah, Dan’s fine with it.”

Andrew nodded, turning toward the movie still playing on screen. Aaron had tuned out the TV when the door had opened, he’d only missed a few minutes but he was completely lost. 

“Umm,” Aaron said awkwardly. He cleared his throat and started again. “Want to play Call Of Duty?”

It took a moment, but Andrew shrugged in response. He got up and switched the TV over, bringing Aaron the second control. Andrew kept the one Aaron liked best and he knew his brother did it on purpose. Nicky said it was cute when they acted like brothers and did petty things like that, but Aaron knew it was just Andrew annoying him for fun. 

Four one-on-one rounds later and they were tired. It was getting late and Nicky would be back any minute. Normally Aaron tucked Matt into bed when the movie ended, but he couldn’t exactly do that while he was eating popcorn, drinking beer, and playing video games with his brother. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time Andrew had ever spent any time with Aaron and his significant other. Even if said significant other was fast asleep.

Matt wrapped his arm around Aaron’s leg and pulled it tighter into his chest. Aaron smiled as Matt nuzzled into his thigh. When he looked up Andrew was watching them closely. 

Andrew pulled out his lighter and flicked it on and off a few times as he thought. “Does Nicky know?”

“Nope,” Aaron whispered. He didn’t want Matt waking up to this conversation. “You’re the only one besides our girlfriends.”

“Girlfriends?” Andrew sent him a look he couldn’t read. “What exactly are you doing here?”

“I’m dating Matt and Katelyn. Matt is dating me and Dan.” Aaron ran his hand through Matt’s hair, basking in the feeling of finally saying they are dating. The girls are free to date other people too, but I don’t think either of them are right now.”

“Polyamory.” Andrew sounded the word out like he was confused by it. “Didn’t take you for the type.”

Aaron shrugged, just enough for Andrew to see it without moving his hand from Matt’s hair. As they stared each other down Matt started to stir. He hugged Aaron’s leg then sat up, scooting closer to Aaron as he rubbed his eyes. Aaron narrowed his eyes at Andrew, hoping he got the message to stay quiet and turned his attention to Matt.

“Nice nap?”

Matt nodded his head and he yawned, rubbing his hand over his face when he was done. A second later he flopped over onto Aaron crushing him against the arm of the couch. Aaron laughed, having expected it, completely forgetting his brother was watching. 

“Okay jolly green giant, bed time.” Aaron pushed Matt off and giggled at his hurt expression.

Matt tried to glare at him, but was interrupted by another yawn. He ran his hand through Aaron’s hair, using it to pull him in and kiss his forehead. When he let go they both froze as Matt realized Andrew was there. 

“Oh yeah,” Aaron said, shattering his happy boyfriend moment with reality. “Andrew came over.”

“So he knows.” Matt looked between them.

“He knows,” Andrew confirmed. 

“Uhhh… does this mean I’m going to wake up six feet under,” Matt asked. Aaron wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.

“If I put you six feet under, you won’t be waking up.” Andrew’s monotone voice made the correction seem like a threat. “If you hurt him, I hurt you. If you don’t hurt him, I don’t hurt you. Simple.”

Matt hesitated, nodding his head slowly. “Simple. Got it.”

Andrew stood up and walked out the door, leaving his empty can and popcorn bag behind. 

“The fuck just happened?” Matt asked, rubbing his eye. “Am I hallucinating?” 

“I think we just got his blessing?” Aaron didn’t know what else to call it, Andrew had been almost polite through the entire interaction. 

Matt blinked at him like he had two heads. “His blessing?”

“Yeah, Matty. We got his blessing.”

Aaron smiled, letting it take over his entire face and lighting up even more when Matt smiled back at him. He reached forward, placing his hands on Matt’s bare shoulders and climbed into his lap.

“Hi.” Matt sounded breathy suddenly. 

“Hi,” Aaron said back leaning in for a kiss. 


End file.
